The Ice Gem
For Roxanne. Lol Summary Elmore becomes frozen by three unknown suspects, so the gang needs to stop them. But the thing that they really need to get through is to FIND them. Also, Mabel becomes a target to those 3 mysterious characters, and the gang needs to protect her, or else Mabel will be in trouble. Characters *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Anais Watterson *Purriana Grande *Mabel Watterson *Martha Nuttels *Cobby Nuttels *Carlos Oliveira *MeeMee *Crystina *FreezeFlame *Ice Cube *Beckie Petersson *Pac the Dog *Hot Dog *AiAi Transcript Cold open Unknown Shadow Figure: (sleeping) Unknown Shadow Figure 2: Are you sure about this? I'm not sure this will turn out well... What if someone gets hurt? Unknown Shadow Figure 3: There is a girl who we should not go near, or let into our home. She could kill us. Unknown Shadow Figure 2: But she isn't harming anyone yet! Unknown Shadow Figure 3: She set a whole town into an eternal summer once! We cannot let her do the same thing to our home! Unknown Shadow Figure 2: Look. Just because she set the town on fire- I mean on an eternal slumber, doesn't mean she'll do the same thing to us. Besides, why would she wanna hurt us anyway? Unknown Shadow Figure 3: .....(sigh) I love my family, including you two. And I don't wan't any of you getting hurt, or worse. Just stay in the ice castle, and don't come out until I get rid of this monster. I do not want you guys getting hurt by her.... Unknown Shadow Figure 2: ...Boo.....And the reason she wants to hurt us? Unknown Shadow Figure 3: ....I think it's about time I show you two why... Unknown Shadow Figure 2: (snaps fingers, and whistles) Wake up, sleepy head! Unknown Shadow Figure: (wakes up) Huh? Wh-what? Unknown Shadow Figure 3: (sigh) (holds up an unknown Powerful Element) We must protect this gem. It mustn't go into the wrong hands. Or else something horrible will happen... Unknown Shadow Figure 2: Woah.. Shiny! Unknown Shadow Figure: Yaaaaayyy.....(sleeps again) Unknown Shadow Figure 2: OMG....Well, see ya later mate! Lol.. (leaves) You're no fun... Unknown Shadow Figure 3: (with tear in her eyes) I will not let my family die again....You will NOT win this time... (holds up a picture of Mabel, and freezes it, then shattering it) You will not win....Not today..... (Unknown Shadow Figure 3 goes outside, starts to fly, and freezes Elmore) Elmore Citizens: (panicking) (At the Watterson's house) Everyone: O_O Hot Dog: ......Either winter is staring in spring break, or this is Burned, but opposite... (theme song) The Warning Gumball: What's going on here!? Martha: Everything's frozen! Mabel: How did this happen!? Who would do this!? (The TV turns on, and Unknown Shadow Figure 3 appears on the TV static) Unknown Shadow Figure 3: You will not win. We will destroy you, and you WILL die. I'm talking to you, Mabel Watterson... Mabel: WHAT!? ME!!? Unknown Shadow Figure 3: You have destroyed half of our home when you had set your home on an eternal summer. You will pay for this. If you do not surrender, we will make you. Mabel: What the.... Unknown Shadow Figure 3: (holds out the unknown powerful element) Mabel: Whaat!!?? Another powerful element!? Gumball: How can this be true!? I thought we had them all!!! Unknown Shadow Figure 3: If you do not surrender, we will destroy this gem, and a demon from the underworld will destroy your home. You shall not win. (The TV turns off) Gumball: We need to find her! She won't hurt our friend! Martha: Agreed! Cobby: How are we gonna find her? Gumball: Oh.... Mabel: Well, I think she lives in a place where there is snow! Gumball: Good theory! Let's go! (Scene changes to Beckie, Darwin and Pac, staying in the front of the house, wearing winter clothes) Darwin: So, what's up with the people today? Beckie: I have no idea, but I think something bad is going on. (They see Gumball and Martha running towards them) Pac: (barks) Darwin: Gumball! Martha! What's going on? Gumball: Guys! A mysterious shadow was on TV and said he or she will hunt Mabel and kill her! Darwin and Beckie: (gasps) Martha: And we need everyone to help us! Beckie: Sure, we help you with your sister, Gumball! Right, Darwin and Pac? Darwin: Sure! Pac: (barks affirmatively) Gumball: Now, we must find others! Purriana: (performing in Elmore Junior High) I love you Elmore Mabel: Purriana we need your help! Purriana: Why? Martha: They gon' kill Mabel, and probably ye' too! (After a long time of explaining) Purriana: Oh, the ice won't affect me, Mabel, you can burn the ice, and Beckie you can melt it with electricity! Mabel: That logic is not wrong, but they have another gem! Purriana: We doomed! Pac: (barking that we need to go) Mabel: Lets go! (While we are running) Purriana: What if the gem is Metal? Mabel: (casually) Maybe Martha: Ooh! It can be Dark! Gumball: The real question is, who will it go too? Martha: Idk? Me? Gumball: No. Mabel: Me? Gumball: No. Both: Anais? Gumball: .....Na! (Later.) Unknown Shadow Figure 3: I see something over there in the mountains.. (Looks Closer, to see the gang coming.) WHAT!!!!?? THEY'RE HERE!!!!??? THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!!! Unknown Shadow Figure 2: Lol I'm guessing we are dead? Unknown Shadow Figure 3: No...If they get any closer, We will attack. We just need to stay calm. Unknown Shadow Figure 2: That didn't sound like it. Unknown Shadow Figure 3: Silence. There will be two ways we shall stop them. One is to fuse together, and the second is to summon....Him... Unknown Shadow Figure 2: But I hate that demon. He almost destroyed our home once. Unknown Shadow Figure 3: Its the only solution. (Later.) Gumball: I think I found it! Martha: Where? Gumball: On that mountain over there! I think I see a window! Mabel: Good! Lets go! (A giant Spiky Ice ball heads toward the gang.) Gumball: Look out! (Pushes the gang away from the ball.) Martha: WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!? Mabel: Good thing we dodged it. Come on! We need to stop her from destroying Elmore, or me! Gumball: Ok! I think that cave is the entrance! Lets go! Purriana: (Going with the gang into the cave.) Lets go get us a new element! Pac: (Going with the gang, too.) Arf! (Later.) Unknown Shadow Figure 3: I cannot seem to find them! They can be anywhere! Unknown Shadow Figure 2: Oh well. Game over. We can always just run away. Unknown Shadow Figure 3: No. Not again. They shall not win! Unknown Shadow Figure 2: You said that 3 times!!! Unknown Shadow Figure 3: (Freezes Unknown Shadow Figure 2.) (The gang enters the room where the 3 Unknown Shadow Figures are in.) Unknown Shadow Figure 3: *gasp* You!!! Unknown Shadow Figure: (Wakes up.) Grr...Huh..... Gumball: Look. We do not wan't any trouble. We just wan't you to leave our friend alone, and give us the gem. We will be just fine! Unknown Shadow Figure 3: No...Do you dare to try to take our gem that we need to keep in the right hands? Unknown Shadow Figure: I'm Ice Cube. Unknown Shadow Figure 2: I'm FreezeFlame! Unknown Shadow Figure 3: Do you two mind? I'm having a conversation! *sigh* And I'm Crystina... Now Leave! Or you will be parished! (Ice Cube sneezes ice on FreezeFlame, Freezing her.) FreezeFlame: (Frozen.) Ow. (Frees herself by using icy fire.) Crystina: ....Anyway, leave now! Or you will be defeated! Darwin: Never! Crystina: (Eyes glow white.) I'm warning you!!!!! Mabel: No! If you want us to play tough, we will!!! Crystina: ....You asked for this....Ice Cube, FreezeFlame, plan A! Martha: Plan A? Crystina: Yes. We shall fuse into Cyberfrost. We warned you. Everyone grab the Fusion Gem! FreezeFlame: Kay. (Grabs Gem.) Ice Cube: Yaaay!(Grabs gem.) (The gang fuses into Cyberfrost.) Cyberfrost: (With FreezeFlame's voice.) Hahaha! You have been warned! Prepare to die! (Shoots Ice Cannons at the gang.) Everyone else: AAAHHH! (Runs out the mountain temple, with cyberfrost chasing them) Gumball: Go away you beast! You never beat us! (Uses air powers on cyberfrost, but it doesn't work.) .... Martha: I got this! (Uses plasma attack on Cyberfrost, which also doesn't work.) ..... Cyberfrost: Hahaha! (Traps both Gumball and Martha in ice.) Who's next? Gumball: Help! Purriana: Gumball! Martha! You get them out of there!!! Cyberfrost: Never! Purriana: Ok then! ICE POWERS VS ICE POWERS! (Both Cyberfrost and Purriana shoot ice at eachother, but cyberfrost is stronger, and traps Purriana in ice too.) Purriana: Hey! Cyberfrost: Hahaha! Huh? Darwin: Free them or i'll- ...I'll ....Crud I don't have a power...(Gets trapped in ice.) Ugh... Cyberfrost: Haha! (Freezes Beckie, and Pac, too.) Now there is only one enemy to get rid of next.... (Looks at Mabel.) I'm talking about you... Mabel: Uh oh! Uh... Cyberfrost: (Charging up cannon hand, about to shoot her.) Mabel: Gr...I didn't wan't to do this! AAAHHH! (Shoots a Fireball at Cyberfrost.) Cyberfrost: AAAHHH! OW!!!!! AAAAGH!!!! (Gets slits into Ice Cube, FreezeFlame, and Crystina.) (The Ice everyone is trapped in melts, and everyone is free.) Mabel: Looks like we won! Now surrender! Crystina: No..It's not over...Everyone to the castle!! (Runs away.) FreezeFlame: Ok! (Flies over.) Ice Cube: (Slowly walks over.) Cooooooomiiiiiiiiinnnng............... FreezeFlame: ......(Picks Ice Cube Up, and leaves.) Mabel: They're leaving! Get them! (The gang runs to the temple, to see a huge portal forming.) Gumball: Uh oh! Crystina: Plan B everyone! Stand back!!!!! (Holds up a black, foggy gem.) Mabel: What's that!? Crystina: It's something that you 3 shall never defeat!!! (Breaks crystal, that causes an explosion.) Crystina: (On the floor.) Ugh...What? Huh? (Sees that Ice Cube, and FreezeFlame passed out.) Oh no...No no No NO NO!!!!!!!! (Hugs the two.) I'm so sorry... (Cries a little.) Mabel: ..... Crystina: ....(Stops crying, and looks at the gang, angry.) YOU!!! Look at what you all made me do!!! Mabel! I will destroy you! But as for now, you win! When I return, you WILL be sorry! I'll un-freeze your pathetic town for now, but soon, you will be sorry....I will destroy all of you..... (Crystina teleports the two, and herself away.) (Elmore un-freezes.) Everyone in Elmore: (With ice melting of them.) YAY!!! Hot Dog: (With ice melting off him.) Duhaha! Duh! Duh! (Meanwhile.) Gumball: They're gone! Mabel: Yeah, but what ab out the other problem! Crystina released a demon in our world! Doesn't that mean...We're in trouble!? (The Portal Explodes.) Everyone: AH! (Falls.) Gumball: Ugh...What happened? Mabel: Who is that!? (A black Shadow walks out the portal.) Darwin: WHAT THE?! Beckie: who is that?! Pac: Grrr..WOOF WOOF!! ( attacks the black shadow, but the black shadow attacks back ) arf arf! ( runs back to Beckie) Purriana: That's it (Turns her ice into nitrous oxide) FEEL MY WRATH Purriana: THIS IS FOR SCARING THE DOG!!!!!! Pac: (Barks in agreement) Purriana: Mabel, burn him away... Mabel: (unable) Umm. Gumball: JUST SMASH IT! (punches ice) Mabel: Gumball are you crazy!! Purriana: (freezes it again) Well. (Purriana faints) Beckie: Look what you did, she froze her insides. Conny: Lets go get the gem.. (The gang crawls into weird species, but they managed to defeat them all as Mabel and Purriana finished them) (The gang noticed a gem titled 'The Life Gem') Mabel: Ok, someone wear this as a bracelet, and if it glows, you are the one... Martha: Let ma' ferst! (Wears it but doesnt glow) Awww Beckie: Look, it has initials, that says 'For M.W.' Mabel: Thats me!!! (Wears but still doesn't glow!) Whatt!! Darwin: But who?!?! (Cobby Jr. flashbacks in Little Cobby and realises that Anais' real name is Maya, meaning Maya Watterson) Cobby Jr.: I know, go back to the house now!! (The gang rushes to the Wattersons' house, barge into Anais' room) Lilly: Hey! Mabel: Sorry, Put this on Anais (Anais puts it on the gem began to glow bur her eyes her red.) Anais: (dark eerie loud voice) Hehehehe..... I possessed Anais so i can kill you, all part of my ingenious plan Mabel: Who are you Anais: I am Crystina, Ice Cube and FreezeFlame... and one of your friends will be possessed too... Beckie: Who? Anais: (as FreezeFlame) You left Purriana in the dungeon fainted didnt you, now she is our next target. Mabel: Oh no you don't! (Shoots a fire ball at Anais, but she freezes it.) *gasp* Anais: (In Crystina's voice.) You cause enough trouble! Leave now!!!!! Mabel: Never!!!! Anais: .....You shouldn't have said that. (Much ben. Such creepypasta. wow.) Mabel: What? Anais: (uses an ice hand to grab her, crushing her.) I told you to leave. You will now parash. (Shoots a blue lazer at her heart for a small amount of time, and then drops her.) Everyone else: *gasp* Anais: Hahaha!!! Now to get rid of the rest of you. (Charges up eyes, about to shoot a lazer.) (In robotic voice.) Prepare to die! (Suddenly, Anais become possesed by Ice Cube, and goes to sleep.) ZZZZZZZZZ (Mabel's gem slides away from the ice, and hits a self destruct button.) Martha: ......Wow.....Two of them are serious while one of them is like a dog version of Lunk.... Gumball: Quick! Get the gem! The buildings gonna explode! Beckie: (Grabs gem.) Got it! Lets get outta here! Gumball: (Grabbing Mabels hand.) Don't worry, Mabel! We got you! Come on! Mabel: (Hurt.) Wait. Purriana..... Gumball: Theres no time! Lets go! (Outside the Unknown temple, the gang escapes it, and the temple explodes.) Martha: We escaped! Gumball: What about Anais? Beckie: And Purriana! Darwin: I see them! But I think they're hurt! Beckie: Hold on! (Check's both the girl's hearts.) They're both fine, but they don't look well! Gumball: We need to take them to the hospital! Mabel: Wait..Ice Cube... FreezeFlame...Crystina...Where are they? Gumball: I think they're gone. For now. Darwin: Lets get outta here! (The gang runs away from another explosion.) (Later.) Meemee: I'm so bored.. Remy: Me too... Crypto: Hi MeeMee! MeeMee: What now? Crypto: ...Uh.....Jill...She broke up with me for stealing her beer..,. MeeMee: WHAT!!?? Crypto: Yeah......So........Wanna date again? MeeMee: AS IF! Crypto: Your no fun... ( in the hospital ) Anais: ( wakes up togheter With Purriana ) uuum...where am i? Gumball: you and Purriana are in the hospital. You both got injured pretty bad. Beckie: i Will stay With both of them. I dont let My cousins be alone here. Darwin: we better find your little sister and big brother. Martha: se you later. Pac: ( barks as They need to go ) Purriana: i should follow them (tries to follow) Beckie: No, you should stay.. Purriana: I've completed my gem, let me... (looks for gem) Wha?... Someone stole my gem Anais: They probably changed your clothes and.. Purriana: WOAH, A RANDOM DOCTOR MAY HAVE MY GEM! Beckie: Relax! (Uses telekineses to get Purrianas gem) Here you go! (Meanwhile in the dungeon) Mabel: Ok lets split up, Martha come with me and- (stifles a cry as misses her sister) (Mabel notices a bunch of mirrors and she also saw that they started to glow and they exploded. Mabel woke up in a chamber with mirrors) Mabel: Hello! Martha! (looked at the mirror) What! (gets pulled in the mirror by Mabel's reflection) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (wakes up and realizes it was just a dream; pants and notices some shackles on her hands) Oh, it's just a dream. Guys, guys? (the gang doesn't respond as if they were far away and she was in a secured cell) (On the other cage) Conny: This was a bad idea! ,(At Gumball's cell, it was beside Conny's) Gumball: Well, you won't able to escape! Rayona: (reaching out her arm out the jail bars, as trying to unlock the cell with a bobby pin) Almost there!(Rayona almost unlocked but a mirror demon appeared) Mirror Demon: Don't you dare... (Hospital) Anais: (holding her gem and focuses on the glowing) How am I supposed to use the rainbow? I hear that there is Rainbow/Neon and I really want to use it! Purriana: Dont worry, (heals both of them with her gem) When this havoc ends, I'll teach you! Beckie: Lets go to the dungeon! (They run away) (Mabel's cage) Mabel: Hello! Hello! (A girl which looks like Mabel appears) ???: lebaM ma I, olleH Mabel: Are you my mirror version! ???: esoppus I, seY Mabel: You are Lebam Lebam: !!!EID OT EMIT WON uoy fo noisrev live a ma I, yllautcA Mabel: What? Lebem; !!EID OT EMIT DIAS I Mabel: I don't understand... I'd do emit eyes? Lebam: BMUD OS ERA UOY !!!!ON Mabel: .....Uh... Lebam: !!!!!!!POTS Mabel: Uh.......Pots? What do you wanna cook or something? Lebam: ELTTIL DIPUTS UOY- You know what? I give up! You win! I quit! Go away! (Frees everyone.) PEACE OUT! (Disappears.) Mabel: ....Haha! I knew what she was saying all along! Gumball: Good one! Now lets get out of here! Mabel: Whatever, just dont step on any.. (Beckie, Anais and Purriana enter the dungeon with wings even Anais, who have rainbow angel wings.) Anais: HEY GUYS! I know how to (lands on a booby trap which hits Mabel with a tranquilliser dart) Mabel: (faint) Oww... booby traps... (faceplanting on her face making her faint) Martha: Mabs! (pulls out the dart) Ye.. (examining the dart cross-eyed) These un's make ye' drowsy for e' 'ong time! Mabel: (Laughs like on drugs, the people actually put drugs in the dart) You have a funny accent.... Purriana: (piggybacks her) You will be alright. (stifles a cry) Mabel: Hueueueueueue... (Scene changes to rocks rolling on the floor) Beckie: (sighs) Mabel could have burned the rocks.. Anais: This is all my fault (haves remorses) Cobby: (montonous voice) It is, It is all your fault. My girlfriend dying is your fault, and you'll go to juvie.. (Everyone stares at him) Cobby: What? (Jumps over a rolling rock) WOAH Purriana: I got this, Cobby hold Mabel (cartwheels on two rolling rocks, frontflips over 3 rocks, jump splits over 2 rolling rocks, jumptwists over four and finally, handstands on 2 rocks, making it to the end) (Everyone drops their jaw in awe) Mabel: Huehue... Purrianas a cartwheeler! Conny: How did you... Purriana: I am a gymnast, one of the only few things I'm better at her. (waits at the finish line, lifting her leg up at the ceiling) See! Andy: My girlfriend is a beautiful singer, and a flexible gymnast. (snigger) What more can you ask for! Martha: Oh come on, dude! At least Mabs can do a bridge and she could also sing, wihout some petite Mabel: (suddenly feels normal) Wait, I can talk normal. (a soft set of stairs appear right in front of them) Now, I should probably take the lead. (steps and then runs until the crystal stairs are formed) (Purriana drops her jaws) (flashback ends) Darwin: (sighs) That's what Mabel would've did.. (They all look at Mabel, who has now passed out with platinum blonde streak growing from her hair) Cobby Jr.: (looks at Martha) How long does it take till she regains conciousness ... Martha: These uns'? Well I suppose 'bout- Uh Oh! She's gonna turn ice! Pure ice! Check her heart. Beckie: (checks Mabel's heart, feeling cold) Oh no! She is right! We need to hurry and quick! Mabel: (weak) I'm fine. Just bitter cold. (normal) But I could bear it. Besides, the cold never even really hurt me. Anais: (spontaneously glowing and twisting around and then neon come out of her hands) Gumball: Huh, guess you can control your gem. But actually, you are not a crystal elemental. Anais: No I caaaaan't (super speeds around the room with neon arrows around her) (Everyone goes up the stairs, then Purriana uses telekinesis on Anais to stop her and come up the stairs) (Next trial wrecking balls swinging and the deep deep and very far gap has sharp spikes) Purriana: Mabs, (begs) PLEASE USE YOUR FIRE ROCKET LAUNCHER TO GET US ON THE OTHER SIDE! Mabel: Not in my condi-(slurred word) Martha: (confused) 'Eh? Mabel: I said I can't d-(slurs and her arms and leg flops uncontrollably) Martha: Ah, a side 'fect Anais: (looked like she was going to explode but summons a rainbow to the gap and walks on the other side) Beckie: Wow.... (shocked and walks on the rainbow on the other side) It's very stable! (Everyone walks on the rainbow and a skeleton appears) Skeleton: Well done, you completed Section 3, encounter them if you please. Finish the remaining seven, if you are able, so you can save your dear friend Mabel! (fades away) Martha: Why da' heck, did 'e 'ave to rhyme? (Confused) Skeleton: Um...Because.....Nothing.........Uh go through the next stage! (Runs away.) Martha: .....Whatever! Theres no time! (Everyone enters the next Section, where there is a giant colossus sleeping.) Gumball: Oh my goodness....What the heck is that.... Mabel: Shh! Stay quiet! We cant let that thing wake up... Martha: Ok.... (The gang quietly passes the colossus.) (Meanwhile.) WARNING: INCOMING CONFUSION COMING UP. Hot Dog: Ok boy! Go get it! (Throws a bone over a fence, but Hunk refuses to get it.) No? Why no? Hunk: (Groaning.) Hot Dog: Lol get it. Or i'll be angry. Hunk: Grrrrr... (Slowly walks to the fence,gets the b one, and throws it at Hot Dog.) Hot Dog: Ow.... Hunk: (Falls over, causing an earthquake.) (MEANWHILE.) Gumball: Uh guys...You you feel something.... Mabel: IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE- (whispering.) I mean its an earthquake.... Martha: We need to get outta here! (Tries to open the exit door, but it's locked.) Ugh... Locked... Mabel: Looks like we ne-(slurred word.) ...We need to find a key.... Gumball: Where are we gonna find a key in the middle on an earthquake- (Looks at the colossus.) ...Don't tell me that's where it is... (Earthquake stops.) Darwin: Thank goodness its over... Cobby: Wait..Is the colosuss awake? Did the earthquake wake it up? Beckie: No. Its still awake, but one more loud sound, and we are dead... (Meanwhile.) Hot Dog: Huh......Well what do you know.... Lilly: Hi! Hot Dog: DONT TOUCH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (High pitched.) (Meanwhile.) (The sound Hot dog made can be heard.) Gumball: What's that!!?? (The sound stops.) Mabel: Is it over-(Slurred word.)? Darwin: Yeah, but..... (The colosuss wakes up, and roars.) Martha: ....Well, i guess its time to get outta here! EVERYONE RUN!!! (The gang gets chased by the colossus.) Gumball: Quick! Get the gems, and lets take this guy down!!! (Everyone uses there gems on the colossus, but it doesn't effect it at all.) Martha: ...Uh oh... Beckie: Wait! I know what to do! I learned it on a book Sullvan gave to me! It should be right here- WHAT!? (holds up a cookie.) Gr...Hot Dog!!!! Hot Dog: (jumps in slow motion then grabs the cookie by its teeth) MMM! This is delicious Purriana: Gimme that. (Snatches tranquiliser dart from Martha) EAT NEEDLE MONSTAAA (throws dart aggresively at the extremely hairy colossus) Martha: Wow! Cocaine, whale poo, zebra blood, horse feces, albino panda urine, monkey eye boogers, HGH, and cinnamon make a good combination for a tranquiliser dart! Hot Dog: Yummy! (eats the mixture and faints) Mabel: Ok, I am going to go into my gem to regenerate my powers, due to my unhealthy condition. I will come back randomly or (In Ina's voice) whenever Ina thinks the period of time to occur... (Normal voice) Bye (jumps in gem withous consent) Purriana: Well, (picks up Mabel's gem) Let's go! (Next stage is a maze) Skeleton: Well this is what it is, you get a coconut and you have to find 1 big tube into this maze. You have to split the coconut and put the milk inside the tube and to fill the tube. You have 10 minutes and one of your team mates will do this challenge. Who will do it. If you can't do it you will go (horror organ) somewhere (music ends) So, who's doing it, and by the way, I have to disable your gems. Everyone: WHAT!! Skeleton: So who is doing it.. Gumball: Well, obviously cause of the rolling stones, I think Purriana.. Cobby: True dat. Skeleton: So (looks at purriana) Are you ready?? Purriana: I was born ready... Gumball: Actually, you were born Genevieve.. Purriana: SHUT UP! Skeleton: Time.. Starts... NOW! Wait what? (Hot Dog ate the coconut.) Hot Dog: Wait. This isn't a oversized chocolate ball? Skeleton: ....Screw it. (Falls apart.) (Lol jk lets try again.) Skeleton: Time.. Starts... NOW! TBA Trivia * This was the second time an episode of Gumball Final Fantasy was referenced. The First was The Gem. ** Ironically, this references the same episode. ** Both episodes have related names (If you remove the word "Ice" from the title you will obtain "The Gem". ** Eloisa and Eleanor, as well as Charlotte (in a cameo), will appear in this episode. * This was the first appearance of the Snow Masters. * This episode is commonly refereed to as a sequel to Burned , but it isn't. * Sullvan Dog doesn't appear in this episode, but his home planet, which is destroyed, can be seen in the sky sometimes throughout the episode. This is most likely a callback to The Earthquake of 2015. * Hot Dog was voiced by Billy West in this episode. * This was the second Full episode Agentpman1 made in Season 3. The First was The Horror (Agentpman1's Episode.). * Various songs from other media such as Stronger Than You, and an instrumental version of "It's Time to Die" (WARNING BAD LANGUAGE) can be heard in the backround of most of the episode. * IT'S ME *This episode also makes a similar style to Steven Universe at the near end. Category:SPG Category:Censored Episodes